


lonely hearts club

by sunglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, M/M, basketball player chenle, chensung - Freeform, emo jisung, skater jisung, they are just very messed up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglele/pseuds/sunglele
Summary: chenle and jisung are two messed up boys who have a lot to deal withjisung's coping mechanism is to skate at the park while chenle's is to play basketball by himself at the same parkbut then one day, they both happened to be going through shit simultaneously and ended up finding in each other a shoulder to rely on
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	lonely hearts club

**Author's Note:**

> i made it for emo jisung and emo chenle. have fun 💕

It was around 5pm, the sun was already going away and the cold breeze of evening was starting to make presence in that day. Chenle was playing basketball by himself in that lonely park, he's been there all day like he always used to do whenever he needed space to think through about things, and that was one of these days.

He was covered by sweat, barely feeling his legs, knees bruised because he was wearing shorts and felt on the ground a few times, his stomach begging for a meal and his palms burning from the all the excessive contact they had with the ball, however, he couldn't make himself stop playing, not until he started feeling better, not until all those nonsense thoughts — his words — went away.

But deep down, what the boy was trying to do was to punish himself. Although he was denying it at all costs, he was feeling guilty and worthless more than never. All of that because he pushed everyone away from him, once again, he lost a huge part of his friends simply for not being capable of sitting down and talking things through, and that was his worst flaw: he never let his walls down, no matter what, no matter who, he never can swallow his pride and let anybody in.

He knew that because of that he probably would end up alone, but it wouldn't make any difference for him, even when he was surrounded of people he always would feel lonely, left out in crowded rooms, because nobody ever considered him as their first option, nobody ever actually tried to understand him and as much as that could sound petty, he'd rather being by himself than dealing with glass half empty kind of people.

However, whether or not it's his fault that now he's alone once again, he just wanted to make his head stop spinning, at least for a few moments, but unfortunately, he knew that it wouldn't be possible any time soon, so he finally gave up and literally stopped trying to keep himself standing up and let his body fall on the ground, as he faced the dark clean sky, almost no stars or clouds to be seen, just a deep blue, like his soul.

He scoffed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, to enjoy the cold breeze hitting his skin, which was surprisingly calming him down a bit. After a few minutes he suddenly heard a sound of wheels coming toward him, he turned his head and opened his eyes finding a tall boy on a skateboard wearing a black hoodie with his bangs covering almost his whole face, the boy left his skate and silently sat in front of Chenle, using his skate as a sit.

"Hey… mind if I join you?" The boy asked

"Well, you literally already did…" Chenle said dryly

"Um… Hi, I'm Jisung… I skate here sometimes and I kinda couldn't help myself but watch you from afar."

Chenle squinted his eyes.

"Ahm… I'm Chenle, and… why were you watching me? lol."

"It's just that you seemed to be going through a lot, kind of reminded of myself." Jisung clicked his tongue.

"Really? How so?" Chenle said ironically.

"I only come here to skate when I'm stressed, and I usually do that until I literally fall down exhausted, seems like you did the exact same, so…"

Chenle chuckled, his patience was running low and he didn't know why that boy would suddenly say all of those things to him but he was feeling uncomfortable, indeed.

"Well, guess what? the world doesn't revolve around you, so you shouldn't just randomly come at a stranger and say weird things like that!" Chenle snapped.

"Wow… If I actually cared about anything, I'd probably be hurt right now but… too bad for me I guess."

Jisung said chuckling sarcastically, then stood up for a few seconds to move closer to the boy and then laid down next to him.

"What's your deal? Oh lemme guess, you're some kind of playboy wanting to mess with me? oh Lord! I'm so scared!"

Jisung laughed out loud.

And Chenle hated that.

"Me… a playboy… well I don't get a lot of that, thanks I guess." Jisung turned to face Chenle with a playful grin in his lips.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Chenle said trying to control himself

"Why, though? it's a beautiful evening, we could use it to chat."

"Because I don't like you! and you're stressing me out!"

Jisung squeaked, making Chenle look at him even more pissed.

"Chill, cutie… I'm pretty sure that you're mad at something else and now that I showed up you're using me as an excuse to snap your anger out of your body."

"Dude." Chenle was about to curse at Jisung but he gave up after actually listening to what he said. He stopped for a while and stared at the void. Jisung was right, he wasn't mad at him, he was mad that he was right and he hated when somebody would find a way to read him.

"Chenle? You're there?" Jisung said snapping his fingers in front of the boy's eyes.

"Um? Yeah, sorry."

"Did my words enlight something into your beautiful brain?" Jisung said, making a goofy smart face.

"Maybe." Chenle said, rolling his eyes.

"Cool! Now let me stay, I really could use a company today, I'm feeling bored…" Jisung said, pouting.

"You weren't going to leave anyways…" Chenle laid back on cold ground.

Jisung sighed and Chenle joined him, they stayed like that for some time, kind of stargazing but with no stars to gaze. Chenle wasn't sure whether or not he should allow that boy to be next to him but he seemed to be inoffensive anyways, so why not, why not use a company that is going to expire as soon as he went back home.

"Have you ever felt completely alone even when you're in the middle of thousands of people?" Jisung suddenly said, turning his face to look at the boy, who kept his eyes looking at the sky.

"Constantly." Chenle let a deep sigh out.

If you even knew, Jisung.

"So, that's literally my entire life." Jisung said, and Chenle turns himself toward the boy.

"How so?" Chenle asked, genuinely interested

Jisung ran his hand over his face, then took a deep breath and started.

"My father is a famous skater, because of that my whole life people tried to get close to me so that they could get close to my father, at some point I just stopped trusting everybody around me… I just see no point in making friends, you know? nothing seems to be real in my life, so why bother?"

Chenle eyed at the boy surprised, thinking about how relatable everything he just said was and how huggable the boy looked while telling him his story with a sad frown on his face.

"Well, that's… I'm sorry…" Chenle said in a hum.

"It's okay." Jisung giggled. "I have learnt to deal with my shit, being by myself is better than–"

"–Dealing with shallow people…"

"Yes, my point exactly!" Jisung exclaims. "Apparently you understand me very well…"

Chenle's face turned from soft to dark very quickly after hearing those words.

"Nah, not really…" Chenle looked down. "I live an average boy's life, I'm just a very handful person…"

"Um… how so? I told you my secret, so I also can keep yours…"

Chenle stopped, then pondered a little, and finally decided to open up.

"Well, just like you… I don't trust anybody, not that I don't trust but I can't…. I can never let anybody get close to me, whenever someone finds a way to get in I panic and leave, I've done that dozens of times and I did it again, but this time it wasn't just one person, it was my closest group of friends and I'm just feeling… like shit."

Chenle said and closed his eyes for a moment, Jisung hummed an 'oh' back as he tried to think of how he could be helpful in that situation.

"Look…" Jisung started "I won't judge you. I am a fucked up guy myself… We all have our demons and seriously, you're not any less because of that."

Chenle tilted his head towards the boy and smiled softly at the boy.

"Well that was unexpected… thanks."

And there they were, facing each other under the moonlight. Two lonely hearts that barely knew each other but somehow found somebody who comprehended their own personal struggles, that was new, that was good, that was tempting.

Chenle moved his hand to the boy's jaw and Jisung took his hand to his waist, pulling him close. Chenle took one last glance into the boy's charming eyes before he finally went for a kiss, a messy, almost desperate kiss. They were moving fast, hands going everywhere, their breaths mixing through the kiss making their faces feel even warmer.

Chenle sat on Jisung's top and wrapped his arms around his neck, biting his lower lip with desire, Jisung also followed his rhythm then took the lead for a while until they stopped the kiss to stare at each other not quite believing that it actually happened.

"God. I am…. I don't know what went through my head? I—" Jisung said

"—Oh no… it's okay, wow… you're a great kisser!"

They laughed a bit.

"In this case then…" Jisung scratched the back of his neck.

"You know, I always live for the moment, and this one for sure will be in my top 10." Chenle said as he laid back, Jisung followed him and now they were again staring at the sky.

"Well… We can live more moments like this, if you want to… if you don't it's okay, though—"

"—I do…" Chenle said without even thinking, and he knew that he would probably regret it later.

"Oh… then." he took his phone out of his pocket and opened it on contacts then handed the phone to Chenle "Give me your number."

Chenle saved his number on Jisung's phone and gave it back to him.

"Here, use it carefully."

"Oh believe, I will."

They laughed again and came back to talk about random things, after a while Chenle excused himself saying he had to go home since it was very late already and Jisung walked him home, turned out that they lived pretty close to each other, which made the boys deep down in their hearts feel a teeny bit of hope that they perhaps could grow a relationship together.

If they had a happy ending or not, it's up to you, you're able to make your own next chapter of their journey.

But one thing is for sure, that brief moment together marked their lives forever.

Two fucked up boys who didn't have anybody to relate to, finally finding somebody to talk about their issues, somebody that wouldn't judge them, instead just tell their own experiences with life, because life isn't perfect, and fairy tales do not exist.

People are flawed and it's okay. You can always make it up for your mistakes by learning with it, somewhere there will be someone as fucked up as you are who will understand what you've been through, you're not alone. Ask for help. You don't have to deal with your problems by yourself. I believe in you and I know you'll have the strength to overcome your issues.

In the end, we are a bunch of lonely souls needing some love and closure, and it's okay.

You'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! sorry for any mistake 💓🥺 follow me on twitter to read my chenji aus!! [ @sungleIe ](https://twitter.com/sungleIe?s=09)


End file.
